Commonly assigned US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0129606 A1 entitled Metal Laryngoscope Blade illustrates and describes metal laryngoscope blades with a resiliently elastically deformable metal blade hook-on fitting for removable double snap engagement into an operative intubation position on a metal laryngoscope handle with a correspondingly sized handle hook-on fitting.
US 2007/0129606 A1's FIGS. 1 and 2 show an ISO 7376/3 type laryngoscope (1) including an ISO 7376/3 type laryngoscope blade (2) for removable double snap fit engagement into an operative intubation position on an ISO 7376/3 type metal laryngoscope handle (4) having an electrical light source (6) in selective electrical connection with an electrical power source stored therein on depression theretoward. The ISO 7376/3 type laryngoscope blade (2) includes an L-shaped light guide mount (9) employed for transferring illumination light from the electrical light source (6) towards a subject's larynx entrance area.
US 2007/0129606 A1's FIGS. 5 and 6 show ISO 7376/1 type laryngoscopes (31) and (41) including an ISO 7376/1 type laryngoscope blade (32) for removable double snap fit engagement into an operative intubation position on an ISO 7376/1 type metal laryngoscope handle (33) having an exposed electrical contact (34). The ISO 7376/1 type laryngoscope (31) includes a light guide mount (37) for selectively contacting an electrical light source (38) disposed toward the laryngoscope blade's leading tip (39) with the electrical contact (34) in its operative intubation position for assisting intubation. The ISO 7376/1 type laryngoscope (41) includes a light guide mount (43) with an electrical light source (44) disposed toward the laryngoscope blade's trailing end, and a light pipe (46). The electrical light source (44) selectively contacts the electrical contact (34) in the operative intubation position for assisting intubation.